A number of applications require high precision measurement of the angle of an object constraint by a rotating joint. For example, high precision gimbaled telescope pointing applications typically require microradian class angle measurements on each of two rotating axes.
Unlike flexure-based mechanisms, which typically allow angular travel of a few degrees, objects constrained by a rotating joint require precise measurement of large angles, up to 360 degrees.